bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
A STAR AND A STRAY DOG
|print usa = February 7, 2006 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-0271-2 |chapters = 089. Masterly! And Farewell! 090. See You Under a Firework 091. KING OF FREISCHÜTZNote: FREISCHÜTZ is a German opera, the title of which roughly translates to "The Freeshooter" or "The Marksman". 092. Masterly! And Farewell! Reprise 093. Steer For the Star 094. Gaol Named Remorse 095. CRUSH 096. BLOODRED CONFLICT 097. Talk About Your Fear 098. 星と野良犬English translation: A STAR AND A STRAY DOG (Japanese romaji: Hoshi to norainu) |viz = 089. Masterly! And Farewell! 090. See You Under the Fireworks 091. DER FREISCHÜTZ King 092. Masterly! And Farewell! (Reprise) 093. Steer For The Star 094. A Jail Called Remorse 095. CRUSH 096. BLOODRED CONFLICT 097. Talk About Your Fear 098. A Star And A Stray Dog }} A STAR AND A STRAY DOG is the eleventh volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo successfully defeats Ikkaku of the Eleventh Division and is rewarded with a valuable piece of information--the location of where Rukia is being detained as she awaits execution. However, Ichigo's companion, the pyrotechnics-wielding Ganju, is having a much harder time with his Shinigami opponent. Meanwhile, Orihime and Uryū confront the younger brother of the gargantuan gatekeeper whom Ichigo defeated a little while ago. It's time for Uryū to put all his training to the test and prove to everyone (and himself) how much more powerful he has become. Bleach All Stars Chapters 089. Masterly! And Farewell! Yumichika gets the upper hand in his fight with Ganju. Ikkaku warns Ichigo to beware of his captain. Ishida and Orihime get into a fight with a Shinigami. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ganju Shiba # Ikkaku Madarame # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Jirōbō Ikkanzaka Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 27: Release the Death Blow! * Episode 28: Orihime Targeted 090. See You Under a Firework As Ichigo wonders where Ganju is, the battle Yumichika and Ganju draws to a close. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Goteitaishi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ganju Shiba Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 28: Orihime Targeted 091. KING OF FREISCHÜTZ Orihime and Ishida encounter Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, the Kamaitachi. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yoruichi Shihōin # Jirōbō Ikkanzaka # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Tsubaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 28: Orihime Targeted 092. Masterly! And Farewell! Reprise Ishida defeats Jirōbō Ikkanzaka as Ichigo catches up with Ganju. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jirōbō Ikkanzaka # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Hanatarō Yamada # Yasochika Iemura # Harunobu Ogidō Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 29: Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net 093. Steer For the Star Ichigo and Ganju found a new companion, Hanatarō, a member of the 4th Division. Summary : ''' '''Characters in order of appearance : # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Hanatarō Yamada # Yasutora Sado # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Ikkaku Madarame # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 29: Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net 094. Gaol Named Remorse Hanatarō shows Ichigo and Ganju the way to Rukia. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Hanatarō Yamada # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) # Yasochika Iemura # Momo Hinamori # Izuru Kira # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Rangiku Matsumoto # Shūhei Hisagi # Izuru Kira # Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 30: Renji's Confrontation 095. CRUSH Renji Abarai and Ichigo meet on the field of battle once again. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 30: Renji's Confrontation 096. BLOODRED CONFLICT Ichigo and Renji continue their fight. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Ichigo Kurosaki # Renji Abarai # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 31: The Resolution to Kill 097. Talk About Your Fear Ichigo finds his resolve. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Renji Abarai # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Tessai Tsukabishi (flashback) # Ururu Tsumugiya (flashback) # Jinta Hanakari (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 31: The Resolution to Kill 098. 星と野良犬 Renji recalls his past when he and Rukia were in Rukongai, when they entered the Shinigami academy, and when Rukia got adopted to the Kuchiki family. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) # Cleric of the Kuchiki House (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 32: Stars and the Stray Author's Notes References Navigation 11